


Flip Zimmerman: Public Servant

by SulaRae



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU Drabble, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet, Flip Zimmerman Appreciation, How Do I Tag, I think it’s a ficlet, Reylo - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaRae/pseuds/SulaRae
Summary: Flip Zimmerman responds to a very interesting altercation involving a man, a woman...And a fruit basket?He ends up getting a bit more than he bargained for.





	Flip Zimmerman: Public Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start this by saying that “BlacKKKlansman” is a very important movie on several levels and this work is IN NO way to make light of or trivialize any messages of that incredible story. 
> 
> Do yourself a favor and go see it. 
> 
> This is only a Drabble (ficlet?) meant to celebrate and appreciate the character of Flip Zimmerman. It imagines an interaction with this universe’s version of Rey.
> 
> Important Note:
> 
> Flip Zimmerman is not a real person. He is a composite character based on a real person. He was created for the movie. The true identity of Ron’s partner was never revealed; he was given an alias in the book - Chuck. Flip is a character with elements crafted for the movie narrative (which does not invalidate or cheapen his journey - or the journey of those he represents - in any way).

 

“So... just to make sure I have everything correct...”

Detective Phillip Zimmerman cleared his throat.

“Your official statement regarding this incident is that you tripped - _multiple times_ \- over a -” he paused here significantly, “-fruit basket. And _not_  that this young woman-”

“Rey. Rey Jacobson,” she interrupted fiercely.

Flip shot her a quelling glare, but she remained thoroughly un-quelled.

“And not because Ms. Jacobson was,” he glanced down at his notes, “-‘beating the ever-loving hell out of you.’ Now... that’s a direct quote from Reverend Miller’s wife, Louise-”

“Sister Louise does not use the word ‘hell’ lightly, Mr. Hux.” Flip’s partner, Ron, interrupted with more than the appropriate amount of glee.

Detective Zimmerman bit back a snort.

“That’s correct, Ron. She takes hell very serious.” 

“So serious.” 

Hux removed the bag of frozen peas from his bleeding mouth long enough to snarl, “Well perhaps she is mistaken. I bumped the fruit basket and-“

“What he bumped was his pasty lizard claws all over me!” Rey shouted.

“Pasty... lizard... claws...” Ron recited as he jotted down Rey’s statement.

“We heard screaming - screaming we believed to be of a woman in distress, but was - in fact - _you_... tripping on the fruit basket.”

“That is correct,” Hux growled.

“It is _not_ correct!” Rey hissed angrily. “This entitled prick just doesn’t want to admit that he was worked over by the woman he was trying to molest!”

“How dare you! As if I would want a plain little -”

“Would you like to file charges against the fruit basket, Mr Hux?” Flip was struggling to contain his grin. 

“You’re a dick, Zimmerman.”

Flip nodded casually.

“Perhaps... but I’ve never been beat up by a woman before - especially not because I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.”

Hux huffed and the detective crossed his arms over his massive chest.

“I have a feeling you’ll trip over less fruit if you wait to be invited next time.”

Ron chuckled as he watched the ginger storm off dramatically.

“Didn’t you say you went to high school with him?”

Flip nodded.

“Was in the same grade as his sister, Bazine.” His lip quirked up. “She was a good kisser.” 

His partner shook his head and snorted.

“Excuse me.”

The men turned to face the damsel who caused Hux’s distress.

“I’m actually new in town... and I was thinking that I might need a sort of - guide.”

Ron noted the way Rey was eyeing up Flip. He nodded his head.

“That... sounds like such a good idea, Ms. Jacobson. Did you have... anyone in mind?”

His tone was painfully casual. Flip quirked a single suspicious brow.  

“I think Detective Zimmerman here might suit my needs quite nicely.” Rey blinked innocently at the mountainous policeman, but there was the slightest edge to her words.

She licked her lips. Flip gulped.

Ron elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Yeah. I uh... I would be happy to address your needs... I’m a public servant.” 

“Flip loves to serve. Loves it.”

Ron just barely dodged Flip’s elbow.

“Well...” Rey grabbed his giant hand and wrote her number across the palm in red, “I will be home in about an hour and I have no plans but...”  her eyes darted saucily up to his, “you’re welcome to drop by and service my needs, Detective.”

And then she strolled off - tossing a sultry glance over her shoulder just to confirm he was still watching her with the same hungry expression.

He was.

“That woman is going to eat you alive,” Ron observed.

Flip allowed himself a slow grin.

“God, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>     
> Feedback of any sort is always appreciated! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my Reylo Vigilante AU [Bless Me Father for I Have Sinned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506650/chapters/33515232) which (despite it’s title) has nothing to do with priests or being sacrilegious... It’s more of a romantic comedy of errors.
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](https://sularae.tumblr.com/) now! Come say hello!


End file.
